Leo's Logic
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Derpy title. Basically, a Kinana x Cobra Kinabra AU oneshot. References to different characters... I was hoping to make it lighthearted but I can't with this couple so there might be angst and stuff. Have fun : Oh, it has nothing to do with Loke, by the way. ..Just thought I'd mention it...


**So, this is a Kinabra AU request. I thought I'd give it a shot because I had some sort of idea forming in my mind. **_**But**_**… I can't say that I have enough of an idea to write this. **

**Yet still, I'm giving it a shot. 2****nd**** Fairy Tail story… Kinabra again. I really want to write more for Fairy Tail, I has an obsession XD But what else to write for, I wonder? **

**Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer- "TROLOLOLOLOL" only Hiro Mashima can do that to us. Not me.**

Leo's Logic

_Don't brood. Get on with living and loving. You don't have forever._

_-Leo Buscaglia_

The young, tanned, and red-headed young man filed into the sea of people going on the train for another day of work. He left his seat for an elderly man to allow himself to rest. He held on to the bar on the ceiling, all while recalling the events that had happened in the past.

He had previously worked at a corporation under a man called Mr. Brian. Sadly, Mr. Brian had died a while back in an accident, which left the business greatly damaged. It wasn't until a few years later that his adoptive son, Midnight took over the business.

Unfortunately, during the time Cobra was off work, his pet, Cubelios, had died suspiciously. Every now and then, the young man would remember his times with his pet. The slithering, purple reptile was the only true friend Cobra felt he had in the world. Life was never the same without Cubelios there to greet him when he opened his apartment door; the snake would always hiss very loud, as if it knew of its master's arrival.

Those days were gone. Cobra would never, ever, hear his friend again.

The maroon head looked up when the train stopped. He was at his stop. Cobra picked up his briefcase and made his way out the door, along with a few others who also left at this point. He flipped out his phone to check the time: he still had an hour. The man groaned; he had been leaving his empty house earlier and earlier. It wasn't easy to see an empty tank. The light wasn't even turned on. He could still see snake skin in the tank; he hadn't bothered to get close to Cubelios' old home, let alone clean up its shedding.

Once Cobra reached the city street, he set off to wander around until it was time to go to work. He didn't feel like going early, it was too empty. His fellow coworkers would be missing, and Midnight was never available. In fact, he was always cooped up in his office.

The tanned man let his eyes wander from the bench he was seated at. He watched disinterestedly as elderly women, uptight businesswomen, and food cart venders would walk on by, unaware of their surroundings. The traffic at this time had yet to become harsh, but Cobra knew, once it reached 5 o'clock, cab upon cab, bus upon bus, fancy car upon fancy car would be trapped in six lanes. It required a horrendous amount of patience, which many did not have; namely Cobra.

Checking his phone again, Cobra sighed and decided to get up to go grab a drink to kill time. He knew of a nice bar somewhere down the block that his friend had taken to him once. Unfortunately, his friend was always a bit too fast-paced, and Cobra had gotten separated from him once. Luckily though, he knew where it was.

Some of the people in this town would seriously annoy Cobra. Take, for example, this man blocking Cobra's movement. He was wandering in the same spot in a confused state; Cobra knew him already. He didn't know his name, but this man was known for procrastination. He could never make a decision, not even which way to move so Cobra could go past.

"Hmm… um… left, or right?" He wondered aloud dumbly. Cobra's fist clenched, and went completely around the large man to avoid his idiocy. Even with forty-five minutes before work, he had no time to deal with buffoons such as the procrastinating, indecisive man.

The red-head stopped in front of the bar, and finally let his breath go. Now he could relax with a (nonalcoholic) drink.

He stepped in, expecting the bubbly woman from before. Last time he came, Cobra encountered a cheerful young woman about his age with very light hair and deep blue eyes. Apparently, Mirajane the waitress and his fast-paced friend were already previously acquainted. They quickly sparked a conversation, leaving Cobra somewhat of a third-wheel.

This time, surprisingly, the chipper Mirajane was out at the time. Cobra could not see the current waitress, so that left him sitting on a stool, staring at the ruckus going on around him.

There was one tan young man with rather thick lips and a black spike on his head, apparently teasing his friend by hitting him with a square broom. Drunk.

Another man with some sort of medieval mask on his face was sticking his tongue out and scaring the others. He seemed sober, but it was hard to tell…

Another girl with glasses and dyed lavender hair was currently being "hosted" (Cobra believed that was the term) by three young men. Well, the black haired one was being held back by the ear by a woman with… pink hair?

He knew he had dark red hair, but Cobra could not comprehend the amount of people in the bar with oddly colored hair. Was it some sort of convention?

Cobra, trapped in his thoughts, did not hear the sound of footsteps walking toward him (well it was probably also because of the loud shouts coming from the others—even with Cobra's sensitive ears, they were _too_ _loud_).

"Can I help you?" A feminine voice ripped him from his mind and back to the bar. Cobra turned his head toward the source of the voice, and widened his slanted eyes a fraction of a centimeter.

In front of him stood a rather busty woman wearing a light green top (leaving a ton of cleavage, usual for a bartender, Cobra guessed) and a round and child-like smile. Her eyes were startling dark green, but not as startling as her short, choppy, dark purple hair. Her arms took their place on her hips, and she seemed to be waiting for his order.

His dark eyes dilated for a second, but Cobra quickly recovered from the shock.

_It must've been the shock to hear a sudden voice…_ he thought.

"Um, give me that," he pointed to the drink machine. "Soda. I have work in forty minutes…" He articulated his order for the bartender.

"Alright~" She turned to get his drink ready. Cobra leaned on his left elbow and stared into space. This was the new waitress? Was Mirajane still working here? Cobra knew his friend would like to know. Cobra eyed the woman from the corner of his eye. Her hair was as unusual as the others, but for some reason, Cobra seemed perfectly comfortable with it. It reminded him of—

"Here you go, sir!" The woman set a glass of soda on the space in front of him. Cobra got off his elbow, slowly took the drink, and sipped slowly.

Cobra hummed and relished in the cool drink. He looked up at the green-eyed woman again, who happened to catch his eye and delivered him a wide smile. Cobra felt a bit awkward to be caught staring; it was only a questioning glance, but the woman seemed to understand.

"So you must be wondering where Mirajane is, right?" She asked knowingly. "She's taking time off today, so I'm covering for her~ By the way, my name is Kinana! Now you know the bartenders here~" The busty woman now known as Kinana greeted herself.

Cobra, being somewhat of a gentleman when required, replied with his own name and a nod in understanding. "My coworker introduced me. They seemed pretty acquainted, so I wondered if he knew she wasn't the only one." Cobra added. It would be troublesome if Kinana thought he might have held some affection for the other waitress. _Which he most definitely did not_.

He didn't really think much of personal relationships with other people anymore—not since Cubelios's passing. In fact, Cobra ignored all forms of flirtation and/or acts of friendship toward him. He could barely even tell anymore—but he had a nagging feeling one of his female coworkers, the one with long silvery hair, might have made a few hints. He couldn't be for sure, though.

"Ah, I see. Well, you're welcome for the drink then! See you later, Cobra!" For some reason, as the waitress waved goodbye to tend to other drinkers, Cobra had almost wanted to reach out to her; keep her there and talking to him. Was it some sort of interest? Maybe it was her color combination—green and purple just so happened to be Cubelios's colors; something that should have made him feel depressed and nostalgic, but rather, made him feel the need to be closer. It worried him.

Cobra downed the drink in record time, left the money, and walked out for work. He needed sometime to cool off and reorganize his thoughts…

Ever since meeting Kinana, Cobra's thoughts lacked sense and order. It was a wonder how he got out there without embarrassing himself. Even then, as he strode down the sidewalk, hands clenched in his pockets, Cobra still couldn't process the waterfall of thoughts plunging into his mind.

_It might be better if I sort my thoughts out first…_ Cobra took a deep breath in, and released his pent up frustration.

The thing about Kinana that shook Cobra the most was most likely her appearance. Her dark purple hair, her emerald green eyes… it all reminded him too much of Cubelios. _She_ looked too much like Cubelios. It was like she purposely decided to mentally torture him by appearing to him in the face of his lost friend.

Yet, what were the chances she knew about Cubelios, anyways? Cobra never told anyone about his personal life; despite the urged questions from his coworkers. His pointy-nosed friend managed to find out he had a pet snake named Cubelios, but that was all he was willing to give away. The other one—the woman with long, silver hair was also interested, but her curiosity was divided to appear as if she didn't care at all; she didn't know anything about Cobra's personal life. So, most likely, the fact that Kinana looked like Cubelios was most likely a coincidence.

_What a coincidence…_ Cobra would've muttered if he voiced his inner thoughts.

Also, when did Kinana come to the bar (which was apparently named "Fairy Tail", whatever _that_ was supposed to mean)? When did she begin work? Why? Where did she come from? Surely he would've seen her before, right? Why did she come here? Why Fairy Tail?

_More importantly… why am I so curious about it?_ Cobra berated himself for being so out of character. It bothered Cobra that Kinana was having such an effect on the man with the scar. What was so special about her, anyway? He barely spoke two sentences to the woman! Was it the way she greeted him? How she spoke? How she looked at him with those eyes? Those rotating emeralds set on her face like diamonds on a wedding ring; her violet colored locks that swayed like the slither of hips; was it really enough to stimulate such a sensation from within? He kept seeing slit eyes instead of circular pupils and replaced her milky tone with the jagged scales. What was he doing? What was it that made Kinana so special, so different, so redeeming in Cobra's mind that all he could picture was her face, even if he didn't mean to?

Was it…

_Was it like seeing Cubelios again?_

By the time he realized this, his thoughts were cut off for the time being to enter his work building and start for his desk. Still, as much as he tried, white tresses of skirt and a busty figure fogged his mind. Cobra was no perverted man. It was just that, picturing the face… _her_ face, the face he could just as easily connect to his friend, would have called for unnecessary emotions in an office setting.

As he sat down, Cobra grunted and observed his surroundings before he started to work. It was a simple desk… nothing too outstanding about it. There was nothing that would notify you as _Cobra's _specific desk. Only looking at it now could Cobra truthfully understand the rut he has been in.

_This_ was him mourning Cubelios's loss?

Cobra propped one elbow on his desk to lean his head on the flat of his palm. Closing his eye gave him some well needed rest, even if it was just for a few seconds.

_I have to move on._

_I can't stay like this forever._

_We can't always be together._

_Friends will leave._

_New relationships will always be made in the future._

A certain woman popped into his mind.

"Ah," He called out. Cobra's speedy friend turned his head to look at his friend's face. There seemed to be a brighter, fiery look in his eye. Thin lips upturned; was it maybe, a smirk? But what kind of person would smirk with a blush as obvious as _that_?

"Yeah, Cobra?" The man replied.

Cobra's tone was almost… coy. _Very_ odd. "…after work… let's go to Fairy Tail."

**GAH IM TIRED AND TOO LAZY TO EDIT SO DON'T JUDGE ME I'LL WORRY ABOUT IT TOMORROW**

**I was wondering… can anyone name all the allusions to the other characters in this story in order? I was just seeing if someone could XD**

**Liked that AU? Ending is weird, buuut I'm too tired to care about ANYTHING ANYMORE SO MEH AND THE TITLE IS DERP BUT…. WHATEVER…..**

**CHAPTER 300 IN LIKE A DAY OMFG**

**Review, ne?~**

**DiamondRainbows**


End file.
